MUGEN Database:Chat/Logs/24 July 2015
04:23 I dunno what a Queston is :} 04:23 How many Git-Gud-Bars does it take for Doom to become a Scrubling? 04:24 um 04:24 420 04:24 It is here that dank memes are killed. 04:24 If you are gud, you have surpassed the realms of a scrub 04:24 ^ 04:24 One cannot possible stop becoming gud 04:24 D: 04:24 Unless you are ADOM. 04:25 . 04:25 .. 04:25 ... 04:25 Greeting 04:25 Greetings Mortals 04:26 ... 04:26 Youtube fucked up the mobile layout. 04:27 YouTube fucked up. 04:27 Didn't even need to mention the mobile layout part :} 04:28 Even more so than it already was.. 04:28 Plasmoid, I made my Cartman symmetric. 04:28 I mean.. I can't even see some text, and some places are literally inaccessible. 04:28 can you see this text? 04:29 I suppose he's talking about Youtube 04:29 I know. 04:29 Just had to make a reference. 04:29 test test2 test3 04:30 and is useless 04:30 I... 04:30 Nvm 04:30 Can't... 04:30 Read... 04:30 This... 04:30 "is useless" 04:30 Neither can i 04:30 Sorry I read your small text. 04:31 Is that a combination of small text, subscript and superscript? 04:31 Or layered small text? 04:31 test test2 test3 04:31 Yep 04:31 All three makes it extremely small 04:31 hi 04:32 I wonder if anyone can read this/small] 04:32 smallsmallsmallsmallread me pls[04:32 crapgjkrgurgjr 04:32 Ping phrases (?) 04:32 I wonder if anyone can read this. 04:32 I can lol 04:33 Civilian: Mayor Lois, when is the next Mario gaem coming out? 04:33 https://youtu.be/0YOh-rpvjYg?t=1m11s 04:33 Daggit... 04:33 Plasmoid is a prick 04:33 read me pls 04:33 It is kinda sorta slightly readable 04:33 I'm gonna go for a bit... 04:33 Bye 04:33 Plasmoid be a prick it says. 04:33 Or plasmoid is a prick. 04:34 *is 04:34 ... 04:34 Maybe Animu will be a thing when I get bak, maybe? 04:34 (sonic) you're too slow 04:34 Unless you 'don't return' >:D:D"> 04:35 Where this missing ingredient... (dummypt) 04:35 please make cartman an emoticon plasmoid 04:35 i will sacrifice my soul to you for it. 04:35 ... 04:35 I need it for a new potion 04:35 For...? 04:35 (dummypt) This looks like a super mario vegetable. 04:35 I've got sprites to rip just for the sake of it so i'll become a little inactive 04:35 from super mario bros 2. 04:36 Plasmoid is (ded) 04:36 @Swoogg it is a Rotom 04:36 NOT BIG SOOPRIZE 04:36 .. 04:36 rotomz 04:36 User:DummyaccountPT, more specifically 04:36 ^ 04:36 It's DummyPT, the heart of the MUGEN Database 04:37 and he's evil, but we like to joke on him 04:37 Ashley: Where he is... 04:37 okay plasmoid stop dying i want to talk to you 04:37 i have a friggin symmetric cartman dammit 04:38 Plasmoid is probably busy procrastinating again 04:38 Doing WHAT? 04:38 Procastination 04:39 1. Open the Google 04:39 2. Type Procrastinating into the search box 04:39 3. ... 04:39 4. Profit! 04:39 Or... 04:39 postpone 04:39 http://lmgtfy.com/?q=Procastination 04:39 This is the most funny way 04:40 Procrastination is the practice of carrying out less urgent tasks in preference to more urgent ones, or doing more pleasurable things in place of less pleasurable ones 04:41 Yeah, basically that 04:41 Thank you Copy-Paste Man 04:41 Yes 04:41 Procrastination is the art of doing f-all when you should be doing something productive 04:41 F-all? 04:42 F is the 4 letter swear word stating in 'f' and ending in 'uck' 04:42 Procastination is edit on this wiki instead of search for a job :} 04:42 ... 04:43 Procrastination is the Database chat in a shellnut 04:44 Brb playing MUGEN 04:45 AKA procastination lel 04:45 K 04:49 *Goes to see where Hell Mizuchi is.* 04:52 Okay, so, there was this character called Hell Mizuchi. Obviously, it requires WinMUGEN, and I accidentally deleted his RAR file. 04:53 Got the bastard. 04:54 No wonder my pings aren't working. 04:54 ChatHacks once again isn't enabled :s 04:54 Why? 04:54 Hang on a sec. 04:55 That's better. 04:55 Who disabled them? 04:55 They didn't load. 04:55 Oh 04:55 ... 04:56 Fun Fact: Ping Phrases on chatloggers is some kind of emergency deactivator 04:56 So which pings are deactivating the MKII? 04:56 ... 04:56 Like i can say 04:57 I would deactivate it, lol 04:57 I suppose it's a case of looking for words in the post prior to the bot falling out the chat 04:57 I can change it anytime, of course 04:58 Oooh, now i get it 04:58 The 'randomly quitting chat' problem is with chrome itself 04:59 If you leave a chrome window inactive for a long time, it just freezes out 04:59 Sounds similar to a memory leak issue 04:59 Chrome does leak a bit 04:59 Normally i just reenter the chat and it's good 05:00 and it somewhat happens more rarely when The Machine is not ded 05:06 What about Firefox? 05:06 I dun have firefox 05:06 And even if i did, chat is really shitty there according to (dummypt) 05:07 I need the last ingredient (dummypt) 05:08 brb 05:08 Firefox is awful for wikia in general 05:08 It also hogs memory like mad 05:10 Ah shit. I forgot that blood72 password protects his chars. 05:11 Fuck, where is that page with the password... 05:11 Here they are! 05:16 ... 05:17 Hi 05:17 Hi. 05:18 (animus) 05:18 Kek. 05:18 Hello 05:18 (animus) 05:18 Now to make a mango emote :} 05:18 Well... 05:18 (animus and mangos) 05:18 (animus and mangos) 05:18 Does work :P 05:19 Hi Plas@ 05:19 Keep forgetting that emoticons don't work if you shift+enter. 05:19 Hello 05:19 Dark! 05:19 Unless you put a space before it. 05:19 Hi. 05:19 How are you?! 05:19 Better 05:19 We now need an emoticon for Yukari 05:20 PM me Dark 05:20 Well, I just placed the tag system into the 30th fighter in the project 05:20 Hrm? 05:20 Did something happen Dark? 05:20 Released Spider-Man last night 05:20 by ferchogtx 05:20 Hello Werewolf 05:21 doing some updates on many chars. 05:21 Hi. 05:21 Hello Gaspacho 05:22 Plasmoid welcomed someone before Gudine 05:22 Somethin weird is goin on 05:22 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dvgF-KEobeQ 05:22 ... 05:22 Waluigi needs his own game 05:22 Or... i was checking something else 05:22 And hello i suppose 05:23 Toad got one, Peach got one... 05:24 (waluigi) strip club :} 05:24 With chicken strips :} 05:24 http://smashifiedart.com/characters/bomberman 05:24 Damn. 05:24 Did a great job on this one. 05:24 His face looks like a toaster 05:25 You now can't unsee 05:25 His face always looked like a toaster. 2015 07 24